The happiest moment of my life
by Rishini
Summary: Ms.Tutwiler just asked one simple question. What is the happiest moment of your life? And to Cody's surprise Bailey started crying. Why is she crying? What is the secret she is hiding? How come the happiest moment of Bailey's life bring her to tears? How does Cody feel about all this? Read and Find out.
1. The happiest moment of my life

**The happiest moment of my life**

It was senior ditch day and Ms. Tutwiler was looking forward to a relaxing day. But her dreams were shattered in to pieces when her two favorite students, Cody and Bailey, showed up for class and insisted that she'd teach something. To make things worse they kept fighting with each other over silly things trying to prove to the other that he/she was better. First Ms. Tutwiler assigned them an art project to which they responded by making DNA and Brain models. Then Ms. Tutwiler told Bailey and Cody that they have to be creative, everything is not about school and grades and studying to which Cody responded by asking her "Exactly where did you get your teaching credentials". Sick and fed up of their behavior Ms. Tutwiler send them off to have fun, actual fun that actual kid would actually have. She even told them that they will be graded on it to make sure that they actually have fun. However instead of actually having fun they ended up arguing about who is having more fun. Then Ms. Tutwiler took them to a laser tag game with hope of teaching them how to actually have fun. But that didn't work since they ended up writing a paper about laser tag. Finally Ms. Tutwiler got them to sit down in class and asked them a very important question.

"What is the happiest moment of your life?" she asked "Cody you go first" she said

Cody thought for a while. He smiled remembering the day that his six month plan actually worked, the day Bailey agreed to be his girlfriend, the day he first kissed Bailey. But he couldn't tell her that so he decided to lie. He said,

"The happiest day of my life was the day that I won the math Olympics. I represented my country and won." "Beat that if you can" he said turning to Bailey

"This is not a contest" Shouted Ms. Tutwiler "I am trying to teach you something important here"

"Please Bailey" she continued "please tell me that the happiest moment of your life is something nonacademic"

"of course" said Bailey "I am not stupid" she continued giving a quick look at Cody "Academics are good, but the true happiness in life comes from things like love, friendship, family"

"great" said Tutwiler " So, what is the happiest moment of your life?"

While Bailey thought about the answer to the question Cody was closely observing her. She soon started to smile from ear to ear. Her face brightened and her eyes started to twinkle. Cody had never seen her look so happy and beautiful. "Wow" Cody thought "That must be one heck of a memory". Cody couldn't help but smile seeing her so happy. Then something totally unexpected happened. She stopped smiling, her facial expression changed. Cody could see she was thinking about a bad memory. She looked like she would burst in to tears any moment now. Cody felt like running to her and give her a hug and comfort her. But he couldn't do that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore plus he was supposed to be angry at her.

"What's wrong?" Ms. Tutwiler asked "Bailey, I asked about the happiest moment of your life, not the saddest moment"

"I am sorry" she said "It's just that the happiest and saddest moments of my life are somehow connected"

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Tutwiler

"No" said Bailey "It's too painful"

"Bailey" said Ms. Tutwiler "Talking about it might help you ease the pain"

Bailey did not respond, Cody could see she was really suffering, she was holding back lot of pain.

"If you don't want to talk to me, I will schedule an appointment with Mr. Blanket" Said Tutwiler once again.

"No" shouted Bailey "I will tell you"

"Few months ago…" she said and then stopped and took a deep breath.

"There was this guy" she started to say again "Who I like, I mean **really** like" Then she stopped again. Cody's heart started to ache, hearing about this new guy in bailey's life. He didn't understand why because he was so sure he was over Bailey. Yet hearing about another guy in her life made him so miserable.

"Ms. Tutwiler" Bailey said again "do you know the feeling you get when you find out that the guy you love, loves you too?"

"Love" thought Cody, this cannot be really happening. Not only was she over him but also was in love with another guy.

"Unfortunately No" she replied "But I can Imagine, it must have been one heck of a feeling"

"It was" replied Bailey "But an hour after all that he… he… he…" Bailey said tears pouring out of her eyes.

Cody couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear to see the tears in her eyes.

"He what?" asked Cody kneeling down next to Bailey and taking her palms in to his. "Did he hurt you? What did he do?"

Bailey took one look at Cody's face and started to cry harder.

"Nothing" she said mustering up all the courage she had. "I got to go, after all its senior ditch day and I am not supposed to be here anyway"

She left as Cody and Tutwiler looked at each other in shock.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Please Review and I will post the next chapter.**


	2. Theories and Concepts

**A/N: 6 reviews in less than 12 hours. I love you guys. You guys are so great. So here's the second chapter it's called Theories and Concepts.**

**Chapter 2: Theories and Concepts**

Cody quickly excused himself from Ms. Tutwiler and ran back to his suite. There was a raging pain in his heart. He didn't know which pain was worse; the pain of knowing that Bailey was in love with someone else or the pain of seeing her in pain. Together both these pains made him feel weak. He felt like crying. One thing was certain; he was certainly not over Bailey no matter how hard he tried to convince himself he was.

"Hey buddy" said Zack entering the room with Woody. "How was school?" he asked

"Why are you in bed so early?" asked woody

Cody who was lying flat on his stomach turned to look at them.

"Oh my god" said Woody "Have you been crying?"

"No" said Cody "I was just… just… just.." he continued searching for something to say and when he couldn't think of something to say he started to cry.

Woody and Zack looked at each other in shock.

"What happened buddy?" asked Zack in a soothing voice.

"It's Bailey" said Cody

"What's wrong with Bailey?" asked Woody "Is she okay?"

"Or are you crying over the breakup again?" asked Zack knowing his brother very well. "I thought you were over her, what happened?"

Cody quickly explained what happened before in between sobs. It was very hard for him to even say her name without feeling a stabbing pain in his heart. Zack and Woody listened to the story in rapt silence. Finally it was Zack who broke the silence.

"Are you sure she wasn't just talking about you?" asked Zack

"yeah" said woody "Its not like she had a serious boyfriend after you. Of course she went on couple of dates after that but they weren't that serious."

"But" Said Cody "I have never told her that I love her"

"Never?" said Zack and Woody at the same time

"Never" repeated Cody

"Not even in a poem?" asked Zack

"No" said Cody

"But you say 'I love you' to everyone" said Zack "Barbra, Jessica, abby… but never to Bailey"

"You even told me that you love me" Said Woody

"To me too" said Zack "Are you sure you never…"

"I am sure" said Cody "I wanted to but I was too scared, too scared that it will scare her away. I didn't want to pressure her besides I was waiting for the right time, like our first anniversary in Paris on top of the Eifel tower under the stars in the most romantic place on earth"

"So who is this mystery guy?" asked Zack sitting down next to Cody.

"And how could he make Bailey cry like that? Why on earth would a guy say he loves her and then… who knows what he did to her?"

"I have a few theories" said Zack

"Like what?" asked Cody

"Well I hate to break it to you Cody, but usually when a man says 'I love you' that's usually to… you know" said Zack

"To get her to bed" finished Cody "Zack, do you think they… they…" Cody said breathing heavily. He couldn't even get himself to finish the sentence. Even the thought made him nauseous.

"No, of course not" said woody "Its Bailey we are talking about, she would never… would she?"

"Well No" said Zack "If she didn't sleep with Cody after dating him for almost one year, I don't think she will sleep with a stranger she just met even if he says he loves her"

"But Zack" said Cody "I never really tried to you know…"

"Are you saying that… she might… if you tried" asked Zack

"I don't know" Said Cody "All I know is she said she love him, and when you are in love.." stoped cody unable to even finish the sentence

" Wow, she falls in love real quick" said woody

"Maybe it's someone onboard" said Zack "like Holden or… or…"

"or Zack" said woody in a serious voice

"yeh or Zack or…" said Zack " Hey…" shouted Zack obviously insulted by woody's comment

"Hey" repeated woody "we can't rule him out he is the biggest player onboard"

"okay enough joking" said Zack in a serious expression "And enough theorizing" he continued " Why don't we just ask her"

"I already tried that" said Cody

"of course she wouldn't tell you" said Zack "you are her ex, but if we can get London to ask her she might spill the beans"

"great idea" said woody "And we can listen in using the phone"

"Brilliant" said Zack

"great, I guess" said Cody

"I guess?" questioned woody

"sorry guys, it's just that she is in love with someone else and our plan is not going to change that" said Cody

"But Cody" said Zack "He hurt her really bad, so they are like over, you still have a chance. She'll love you again"

"I doubt that" said Cody "maybe she never loved me at all. May be she was in love with that guy all along. May be she settled for me because he was unavailable..."

"Cody, I think you are going a bit overboard" said Zack

"As Bailey would say don't count the your chickens until the eggs hatch" said woody

**To be continued…**

**A/N: So… What did you think about this chapter? In the next chapter I will be revealing what really happened. And if I get enough reviews I might post it tomorrow.**


	3. What really happened

**Chapter 3: What really happened **

Bailey was in her bed crying her eyes out. The pain inside her was almost unbearable. She couldn't get herself to stop thinking about that horrible night. It was the night of their break-up in Paris. She could remember that night very well. She was feeling hurt, lonely and vulnerable because she saw Cody dance with this hideous French girl and then dip her and kiss her. At least that's what it looked like to her. She not only saw him doing all these things but also heard him say "You are the most beautiful girl in all of the world, your eyes shine brighter than all of the stars in the sky". How could she not jump to conclusions after hearing that? How on earth was she supposed to know it was only a practice date? The funny thing was after seeing and hearing all that the thought of break-up never crossed her mind. That's how much she loved Cody. Of course she was madder than a chicken with a clogged cloaca. But she couldn't get herself to break up with Cody. That's why she had runaway instead of confronting him. She had needed more time, more time to get used to the idea that they were over. Then she had run back to the ship even though everyone thinks she ran straight to Jean Luc. Why would she even do that, she didn't even know him. She spent the next day crying and moping around and then she got the invitation from Cody to meet him on the top of Eiffel Tower at 7.00 pm. She was so angry with Cody that she threw away the flowers and stomped on them. When that didn't make her feel any better she went on a walk just to distract herself from the pain. That's when she met Jean Luc. She had forgotten all about him and the picture she asked him to paint. He gave her the picture of her and Cody. Seeing Cody's face made her both angry and sad at the same time. So she punched a hole in the picture right through Cody's face.

"A simple I don't like it would have been fine" said Jean Luc in his French accent

"Sorry the painting is wonderful" Said Bailey "was wonderful, it's Cody who stinks" with that she tried to walk away from Jean Luc. But he stopped her

"What is wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" she said fighting to hide back her tears. "I am fine" she continued

She really tried to hide her tears but the pain was too powerful. She finally broke down in front of Jean Luc.

"I saw Cody kissing another woman" She said

Jean Luc quickly pulled her in for a hug. She didn't try to pull away. After all at that moment she felt like Jean Luc was the only one who cared about her. She had practically spent a whole day in the ship weeping but no one asked her what was wrong. Everyone was trapped in their own world and didn't notice her agony. It was then that London came along.

"London, what are you doing here?" asked Bailey

"Helping people" said London " I know crazy right…" she continued

"Look", said London "Cody's freaking out because instead of being on your anniversary date you are here with some sleazy French guy"

"Why should Cody care what I do?" shouted Bailey "I saw him yesterday on top of the Eifel tower kissing some hideous French girl with horrible extensions"

"Hey" said London "That hideous French girl was me and these are not extensions, they are just someone else's hair attached to mine"

"Wait, what?" said Bailey "You were the one kissing Cody?"

"Oh, we didn't kiss" said London "Cody dragged me on a practice date so that his anniversary with you would be perfect"

"Why would he do that?" asked Bailey

"Because he loves you, and he irons his underpants" Said London

There are no words to describe the feeling she got when she heard those words. The man she loves loves her too. A blissful happy feeling filled her mind.

"Cody loves me" shouted Bailey "He really loves me" she said smiling from ear to ear

"Now, get to the Eifel tower before it closes" said London

"Sorry, Jean Luc " Said Bailey "But my man is waiting for me on top of the second highest structure in France right behind the Millau Viaduct completed in 2004, Anyways I have to go"

She could remember running back to the Eifel tower. She was running but she felt like she was flying, floating in the air. The night, the stars, the city everything looked so beautiful that night. She was so happy that she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to see Cody. The phrase "You are the most beautiful girl in all of the world, your eyes shine brighter than all of the stars in the sky" began echoing in her mind. "That phrase was actually meant for me" she thought. Wow, who knew that Cody thought such nice things about her. And what did Estaban say"the light does dance off her hair in a magical kaleidoscope of wonder". She could remember feeling like the luckiest girl to ever walk the earth. The feeling was incredible. She could remember seeing Cody on the top of Eifel tower. Just seeing him made her feel more happy which by the way she thought was impossible. If happiness was a disease she would have been dead right then. That's how happy she felt. She ran to Cody and hugged him from behind.

"Happy anniversary Cody" she said

To Bailey's surprise he didn't hug her back. Bailey let go feeling the coldness in his behavior.

"If you are referring to the discovery of radium by the curies on this date in 1898 then I suppose it is" said Cody in a monotonous voice

Bailey bit her lip sensing the coldness in his voice, there wasn't even a tiny bit of love in his voice. This was not what she was expecting. Maybe London was wrong. Dismissing that thought she mustered all the courage she had and said "you know, I looked all over for a card for that" she said laughing and gently touching his shoulder hoping that her joke will make the tension go away. But shockingly Cody looked at her hand with the corner of his eyes in such a way that it felt like a death glare to her. Sensing his vibe she removed her hand and walked to the other side.

"Cody…" she said in a loving voice "This is all just beautiful…,and I love the accordion player"

"Me too" he said "We've had plenty of time to get to know each other isn't that right Pascal?"

"Pascal has been married six times has gallstones, accordion elbow and was just telling me in excruciating detail about all his plantar warts"

"Hey" said Bailey "I am sorry I am a little late"

Cody widened his eyes

"A lot late" continued Bailey "But I do have an excuse"

"Oh I know" said Cody in an angry voice "I saw you hugging your excuse down in that park"

"Ah.." said Bailey "I was not hugging him, he was comforting me because I was upset that I caught you kissing another girl"

"When? Where?" shouted Cody

"last night on this very spot" Said Bailey

"That girl was London and I didn't kiss her, she didn't kiss me, There was no kissing" said Cody

"I know that now, so let's start celebrating" said Bailey as she started to dance to Pascal's Music.

Cody signaled pascal to stop.

"Celabrate, my girlfriend doesn't trust me, yeh…" shouted Cody " Even though I've been completely faithful to you for an entire year not to mention my during my six months plan even though you didn't know I existed"

"you didn't trust me either" said Bailey

"Because I saw you in the arms of a swarthy stranger" said cody

"which would have not happened if you had not rehearsed my date with another girl. I mean who does that?" said Bailey

"I do" shouted cody "And by the way it went a heck of a lot better with her"

By this point Bailey was getting angry. She had been calm and explained everything to cody but he was just not getting the message.

"So you are saying you would have enjoyed our anniversary better more if I weren't here" spat bailey

"you weren't here" said Cody "It was just me pascal and the snails, you were too busy hugging pepe La pew"

"His name is Jean Luc" shouted Bailey

"Well, thanks for waiting a whole 12 hours before you got over me and moved on to another guy" said Cody to which the accordion player played a piece.

"Will you stay out of this?" shouted Bailey to the accordion player

"Don't you speak to Pascal that way, at least he showed up on time" shouted Cody

"For your information Jhon Luc was just trying to be nice" said bailey

"Oh yeah, I saw how nice he was being. I can't believe you were stupid enough to fall for that" Said Cody

This made Bailey really angry. If there was one thing she hated that was being called stupid

"Did you just call me stupid?" said bailey giving Cody an angry look.

"If the shoe fits" said Cody

Just then they were hit with dozens of shoes

"What the heck" he shouted

"If I am so stupid, then why is my chemistry grade higher?"

"Oh…, I get one A minus because I noticed the teacher wore a toupee and she got all upset" said Cody

"I'm so sick of your competitive attitude" shouted cody

"I am competitive" shouted bailey "This from the man who 'accidentally' made me loose the science fare by 'accidently' stopping my perpetual motion machine"

"I tripped" shouted Cody "and if I could stop it, it wasn't perpetual"

"well, that's it, I am done" shouted Bailey

"I am done too" said cody "All I wanted was this to be the best anniversary ever and you ruined my plans with this horrible fight"

"Oh you mean you didn't practice this fight with London" asked Bailey

"You know what if you don't appreciate what I was trying to do here then maybe we should break up" spat Cody

"Maybe we should" said Bailey

"Is that what you want?" asked Cody

"Is that what you want?" Bailey shot the question right back at him.

But Cody didn't respond. Bailey could clearly see he wasn't in love with her anymore.

"Then it's over" Said Bailey trying very hard to fight her tears

"Fine" said Cody

And then she left crying.

That was how the happiest moment in Bailey's life turned in to the worst. She couldn't still believe what happened? She still wondered if London was right about Cody. Did he ever love her? Or was it all a lie? All Bailey knew was it was all over. Regardless of the past Cody didn't love her any more. He has moved on. It was time she did too.

**A/N: Well, that's what really happened. So this mystery guy is Cody. I know this was a repeat of the episode breakup in Paris. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Also I hate the fact that everyone thinks Bailey ran off to Jean Luc after seeing Cody and London together. It's not true. She ran back to the ship and the funny thing is there was no one to comfort her in the ship. To me it looked like she was just wandering around and that's when she ran in to Jean Luc. Even if she went looking for him that was probably to pick up the painting. **

**Please review and let me know about your thoughts on the break up. Also I am open to ideas. I have this story planed out but you guys might have better ideas. I would love to hear them. PM me if you have any idea for this story. Who knows maybe I will include it.**


	4. Confessions

**Hey guys, Sorry about the long wait. I just got a job and its taking up all my time. This chapter will be the last chapter for this story. A huge shout out to abcd who actually inspired this chapter. And a huge thanks to Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie sup for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter. So here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

Cody couldn't sleep that night, what happened that afternoon kept replaying in his head. He hated seeing the pain in Bailey's eyes. It pained him to know that Bailey has moved on. Part of him blamed himself for everything that Bailey is going through. If he had not broken up with Bailey when he did then maybe she would be happy and he would be happy too. He looked at the alarm clock besides his bed. It was 11:45 and he couldn't sleep. So he decided to go for a walk instead.

Bailey was in the sky deck hugging the 'I am sorry' bear that Cody gave her after Barbara came on board. "I lost my chance at true love" she said to herself "I am never going to fall in love again" This realization made her feel depressed and she started to cry again.

Cody slowly walked up to the sky deck still thinking about Bailey and how she is not his anymore. Then he heard faint sobs coming from behind him he turned around to find someone sitting in the corner of the sky deck. It was a girl. She was sitting on the floor in a fetal position crying. Cody went closer to see who it was. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized who it was. It was Bailey, sitting all alone in the sky deck crying. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart seeing her like this. Right then he knew he had to do something to help Bailey. He went and sat next to Bailey and asked "Bailey, are you okay?"

Bailey looked up to see Cody sitting next to her, his eyes full of concern, if she didn't know any better she would have thought that she saw a hint of love in his eyes.

"I am okay" said Bailey trying to hide her tears. But her bloodshot eyes and smeared mascara told a different story.

"No you are not" he said gently wiping away the tears running down her cheek.

His touch sent chills down her spine. She hoped he will not notice the effect he had on her.

"Bailey", said Cody "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I just lost my one shot at true love" she cried

Cody quickly pulled her in to his arms. His embrace was warm and comforting, something she had longed for ever since the breakup. She cried in to his chest as his hand gently stroked her back.

"shh…" he said "You will meet someone better. Someone who would never hurt you the way he did"

"I don't want anyone else" cried Bailey "I want him and no one else"

"But he hurt you" said Cody "he doesn't really deserve you"

Bailey pulled out of the gentle embrace and looked in to his deep blue eyes.

"I am the one who doesn't deserve him; you are right I am so stupid; I just let him slip away and didn't even try to stop him. I let my pride get the best of me" she cried

"You are not stupid. You are the smartest person I know" said Cody "Who is this guy anyway? May be I can help you get back together with him"

Cody couldn't believe what he just said. He was actually offering to help Bailey get another guy. That's how much he loved her. All he wanted was for her to be happy even if it was with another guy.

Bailey was shocked by his comment. Not only was he completely over her but he was willing to help her get back with another guy.

"No point" she cried "He has moved on"

"Are you sure?" asked Cody

"You are not that easy to get over" he said looking away from Bailey "Trust me, I know"

"But you are over me now right?" asked Bailey

"Right" he said still not looking at her.

She lifted his chin with her hand forcing him to look at her. He jerked at the touch of her hand and Bailey noticed it. At that moment she realized that she had the same effect on him as he had on her.

"Oh my god" she said "You still love me"

"Does it really matter?" he asked "You are in love with someone else"

"How do you know I wasn't talking about you?" asked Bailey

"Because I never told you that I love you. I was just waiting for the right moment" said Cody

She could literally hear the pain in his voice. It was almost like he was about to burst in to tears.

"You are right" said Bailey gently stroking his arm with hers

"You didn't" she continued "But London did"

"London" he said confused "she said she loves you"

"No" said Bailey "She said you love me"

"what?" said Cody

"That night in Paris London came to me and explained to me about the practice date." Said Bailey "The whole concept of the practice date confused me so I asked her 'why would you do that?' and she replied 'because he loves you' and that was the happiest moment of my life"

"you know knowing that the guy I love, loves me too" she continued

"must be one heck of a feeling" said Cody not really realizing what she said

"Wait what? You love me?" he said

"Yes, I do" said Bailey

"I love you too" said Cody smiling for the first time in a long time

"So this is what it feels like to know that the girl you love loves you too" he continued

"You are right" said Bailey smiling "It's one heck of a feeling isn't it?"

"Yes, it is" Said Cody

"Does this mean we are back together?" asked Bailey

"It sure does" he said putting his arm around her.

Then she laid her head on Cody's chest and they looked at the stars in a blissful silence, both of them enjoying the happiest moment of their life yet.

After God knows how long it was Bailey who broke the silence.

"Cody" she said "I never really told you how much I appreciate the whole practice date thing. It was very sweet of you and by the way you can do that again if you want. I don't really mind"

"Thanks Bailey" he said "But I don't think I will go on practice dates for a while and I am sorry I ruined the happiest moment of your life with that stupid fight. I should have trusted you"

"I should have trusted you too. I am sorry" said Bailey

"It's okay bails" he said "let's just agree to trust each other from now on"

"Deal" said Bailey kissing him on his cheek.

**The End**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my story until the end. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Make my day and review this chapter too. Tell me what you thought about the overall story. Your reviews inspire me to keep writing. And by the way since I changed the ending based on the idea of abcd, I will write another story with my original idea. Stay tuned for that too. Thanks again for reading. And don't forget to review.**


End file.
